A Ghostly Campout
by princess dragon 96
Summary: What starts as a campout in the Ghost Zone turns into trouble. Danny and the others now must get home and avoid the ghosts along the way in under a week. I'm not good with summaries. Some DannyxSam. Chapter 5 rewritten!
1. Stage 1

**Me: Welcome to my first multi chapter fanfiction.**

**Danny: Sweet! What's it about?**

**Me: Danny?! How did you get here?**

**Danny: Phased through the fourth wall.**

**Me: Well it's nice to have you here. Sit back and enjoy!**

**Danny: Don't mind if I do.**

**I do not own Danny Phantom, if I did, there would be new episodes every week.**

A Ghostly Camp

Chapter 1: Stage 1

Saturday mornings in Amity Park usually mean sleeping in and doing nothing for the day, but at FentonWorks, this morning was different. Jack and Maddie got up early and woke up Danny and Jazz at the same time, much to their annoyance. The two ghost hunters went downstairs and started packing suitcases. Maddie was packing necessities, like clothes, hygiene products, and food. Jack's suitcase was full of two types of objects, ghost hunting equipment, and fudge.

"Dear, maybe this time you shouldn't take so much fudge with you," Maddie suggested.

"Then I'll bring my flapjack Fentons." Jack took out a stack from his jumpsuit. "Want one?"

Maddie sighed. "I'll get more fudge."

After packing up their suitcases, they called Danny and Jazz into the kitchen. The four sat down at the table.

"Now sweetie, will you be ok looking after Danny for a week while we're at the ghost convention?" Maddie asked.

"Mom, I don't need Jazz to watch over me constantly," Danny said.

"I agree. Danny's been doing fine when I'm not around," Jazz added.

"Well, I still want you to make sure Danny doesn't get into trouble," Maddie said.

"Hey, when have I ever gotten into trouble?"

Maddie gave him a 'you know what I mean' look. Danny gave a small smile.

"Dear, the kids will be fine. I armed the house with ghost blasters. If a ghost tries to get in, just press a button on the wall and KABLAMO!" Jack assured.

"Ok then, we better get going," Maddie said looking at the clock.

The meeting broke up. Jack and Maddie packed up the RV, kissed Danny and Jazz goodbye and headed off. The two siblings waited until the RV was out of sight.

"I'll call the others," Danny announced.

"I'll get supplies," Jazz announced.

"Stage one of our ghostly campout is now underway," Danny added.

With that statement, the two went separate ways.

**Danny: Wait, that's it!? You call that a chapter!?**

**Me: Chill dude! Yea this chapter was short, but I'm setting up the story. The next chapters will be longer.**

**Danny: But I still have a question, why do we want to have a campout in the ghostzone?**

**Me: Don't worry, that will be answered in the next chapter.**

**Jazz: Danny, just be patient**

**Danny: Fine.**

**Don't forget to review and let me know if I can improve on anything.**


	2. Preparations: Danny

**Me: Here's chapter 2 of A Ghostly Campout. Now this chapter will be simultaneous with the next chapter. In the last chapter, Danny and Jazz went their separate ways to get ready for their campout. This chapter will follow Danny, so let's get started and…**

**Danny: Ahem**

**Me: Yes?**

**Danny: Don't act like you don't see me.**

**Me: What? What are you talking about?**

**Danny: You've been ignoring me since the beginning.**

**Me: True I did forget to mention this in my last chapter.**

**Danny: Then say what's on your mind.**

**Me: Ok. So there are over 18K stories for Danny Phantom, and since I don't have a lot of free time, I can't see all of them. So if there is a story with a similar plot to this one, please let me know and I will try to make my story unique, because I'm not trying to copy anybody with this plot. I thought about it one day and decided to write my own story. Just wanted to say this before I forget. There, happy?**

**Danny: …Gee that was awkward.**

**Me: You know what, I'm going to start this chapter now.**

**I don't own Danny Phantom or what I was referencing (cookie if you got it).**

A Ghostly Campout

Chapter 2: Preparations: Danny

After Jazz left to get supplies and food, Danny got on the phone and called Sam and Tucker, telling them both to come to Fentonworks so he could tell them about the plan. They came moments later, with Tucker carrying a box.

"So what's going on?" Sam asked.

"Yea, and why do you need all these?" Tucker asked opening the box. Inside were small cameras.

"Listen to this. We're going to the Ghostzone and camping out there for a week!" Danny announced.

At first, his friends didn't know what to say. Then, Tucker started to smile.

"Sounds cool dude."

"Uh… no it doesn't," Sam said, "Why do you want to campout in the Ghostzone?"

"Well, every time we go there, it's always 'find a ghost, trying to get back home, just passing by' wouldn't it be cool to just hang out together for a couple day in the Ghostzone without fighting ghosts?" Danny explained.

"Why? We have nature's beauty here in Amity Park we can enjoy together," Sam explained.

"Yea, and I thought you said normal isn't your thing. Camping in the Ghostzone is defiantly not normal," Tucker said.

"But it's full of ghosts. We could be fighting them at any minute."

"Got that figured out," Danny reached into his pocket and took out a wrapped up scroll.

"Whoa, you got the Infi-map?" Tucker asked.

"Yea, it was difficult trying to convince Frostbite to let me borrow it, so we have to keep it with us at all time and make sure nothing happens to it, but with it we can find a place away from all the ghosts."

"Ok one more thing, why did I need to bring all these cameras?" Tucker asked.

"My parents wanted us to watch the house, but Jazz is joining us, so these cameras will help us check back on the house."

"Cool, I'll start putting them up," Tucker said. As he started doing so, Danny turned to Sam.

"I know the Ghostzone isn't your first choice for a camping ground, but will you still come with us?" Danny asked.

Sam sighed, "I don't know…"

"Ok guys, one more camera to plug in," Tucker announced. He leaned over to plug the camera in, and pushed a button on the wall.

"Tucker No! That will activate…"

Suddenly, an alarm sounded with flashing red lights. Blasters came out all over the room and started charging up.

Danny quickly grabbed his friends. He became intangible along with Sam and Tucker. The blasters started firing everywhere. After the blasters stopped, the kitchen didn't look good. Many appliances were destroyed and the table was smoking a little.

"Next time, we're discussing plans at your house," Tucker said to Sam.

"So are you in?" Danny noticed Sam still wasn't sure. "If something happens, I'll protect you, I promise."

Sam thought about everything that happened and was said. Danny seemed to have the situation under control, and Tucker and Jazz would be there too. Sam thought, 'maybe I should go, but…' Sam then noticed Danny holding her hand. She looked up and saw Danny's smile, telling her everything will be alright.

"I'm in," Sam said, blushing a little. Danny and Tucker smiled.

"Great! Now we need to make sure the Specter Speeder is working. Let's go."

The teens ran down to the lab and got to work. After a couple of hours the Specter Speeder was ready to go, and the teens were hanging down in the lab.

"It's almost noon, where could Jazz be?" Danny asked.

"Does it usually take her this long to shop?" Sam asked.

"Not usually," Danny replied.

At that moment, they heard the door open upstairs.

"Danny, I'm back!" Jazz called.

Danny ran back upstairs. "Where have you been? Don't you realize what time it is?" He then look at her car full of food and supplies. "I think you got too much food."

"I don't think so," Jazz replied.

"Why? It's just the four of us,"

Jazz started giggling. "What?" Danny asked.

"You'll see soon." Jazz then noticed the kitchen. "What happened here?"

"I'll explain later."

Danny then helped Jazz bring the food and supplies down to the lab.

**Me: And that ends chapter 2. I was watching Claw of the Wild while writing some of this, and afterwards I had to have some DannyxSam in this chapter, and there will be more in later chapters.**

**Danny: That's good to know. But I'm confused on why Jazz got so much for our trip?**

**Me: That will be answered in the next chapter, where we will see what Jazz did the whole time. Hmm, Jazz giggled when Danny said 'just the four of us' I wonder what that means*winks***

**Danny: Maybe it means…**

**Me: Don't forget to review! **


	3. Preparations: Jazz

**Me: Thank you all for the reviews! It means a lot to me! So we've made it to chapter three. In this chapter, we will find out what Jazz did while she was out.**

**Jazz: Cool, a chapter focused on me.**

**Danny: Hey, what about me?**

**Me: You just had a chapter, now it's Jazz's turn.**

**Jazz: If you remember, I hinted there might be another person joining our camping trip.**

**Me: So let's get started and…**

**Danny: She doesn't own me or the show**

**Me: No I don't, now sit back and enjoy.**

A Ghostly Campout

Chapter 3: Preparations: Jazz

Jazz was driving home after buying food and supplies for the campout. She was still worried they might get attacked by someone like Skulker. Danny said he had the situation under control, but she hoped nothing bad will happen.

As she was driving, Jazz looked up and noticed a figure in the sky. It had a ghostly glow, but it wasn't green like the other ghosts.

"Danny? He should be home with Sam and Tucker making sure everything there is ready," Jazz said to herself.

But as the ghost figure started slowing down, Jazz caught up and noticed a ponytail.

"Vlad? No, he would be in his ghost form so no one would get suspicious."

The ghost figure flew down in front of a nearby store. Jazz drove up to get a closer look and wasn't sure she was seeing right.

The ghost figure looked like Danny except younger, and she was a girl. She had a similar outfit to Danny, same white hair and green eyes.

Jazz had no idea there was another ghost similar to Danny. Then Jazz got another surprise. A white ring formed around her waist and separated, turning the ghost girl into a human. She had black hair, blue eyes, a blue hoodie, and red shorts and beanie hat.

Jazz had many questions in her head, but decided to ask only one at a time. She got out of her car and walked up to the girl.

"Excuse me," she said. The girl turned around. "Do you know someone named Danny Phantom?" Jazz asked.

The girl beamed at the mention of Danny. "Yea I know him. Phantom is amazing! Do you know him well?"

Jazz thought for a minute. She didn't know for sure if this girl knew Danny was a halfa, just like her.

"Yea, I know him pretty well." She answered.

"Isn't my cousin the best?" the girl asked.

"He's pretty cool…wait...did you say cousin?" Jazz asked.

"Yea, is something wrong with that?"

"Well, I'm his sister and…"

The girl smiled. "So you're Jazz. Danny's told me about you, but it's nice to see you in person."

"Hold on. First of all, who are you?" Jazz asked.

"My name's Danielle, but you can call me Dani, with an 'i'."

"Ok…Dani, second, why did you call Danny your cousin? I don't remember mom or dad saying anything about you," Jazz said.

Dani giggled. "That's because they don't know about me. I'm technically not your guys' cousin. I'm a clone."

"You're a clone?!" Jazz got a third surprise.

"Yep, I was made to be the perfect clone for Vlad, but I'm done working for that crazy fruit loop. Danny helped me defeat him, once when I was created, and another time when I was destabilizing. So even though I'm a clone, we think of each other as cousins."

"Wow, that's a lot for a halfa to go through," Jazz remarked.

"Yea, but don't worry. I'm doing fine now."

Jazz smiled. "So what are you doing here?"

"I just fly around looking for adventure," Dani explained.

"Well, if you aren't doing anything, you could hang out with us," Jazz said.

"What do you mean?"

Danny, Sam, Tucker and I are going to have a campout in the Ghost zone for a week while mom and dad are away," Jazz explained.

"The Ghost zone? I've always wanted to go there," Dani said.

"Then you should join us. I'm sure the others wouldn't mind."

"Really? I'd love to come!"

Jazz was delighted. She loved seeing family happy, even if they were clones.

"That means I need to get more food and extra supplies," she said.

"I'll come with you."

Dani transformed into Dani Phantom and flew off to the supermarket with Jazz following behind on her car.

After a while, it was almost noon. Jazz and Dani made it back to Fentonworks. Then Jazz got an idea.

"Let's not tell the others you're here yet. We can make it a surprise."

Dani smiled and became invisible. Jazz opened the door.

"Danny, I'm back!"

Danny came running from the lab. "Where have you been? Don't you realize what time it is?" He then noticed Jazz car full of food and supplies. "I think you got too much food."

"I don't think so," Jazz replied.

"Why? It's just the four of us."

Jazz started giggling. Dani silently did too. "What?" Danny asked.

"You'll see soon," Jazz turned her attention to the kitchen. "What happened here?"

"I'll explain later."

"Danny helped Jazz bring the food and supplies down to the lab, with Dani, still invisible, flying behind them.

**Me: Yay! Dani is joining the campout! That's why Jazz had extras.**

**Jazz: Yep, and now I think we're ready to get going.**

**Me: Next chapter, the campout will truly begin.**

**Dani: I can't wait!**

**Me: Me neither, see you all next chapter, don't forget to review!**


	4. Into the Ghost Zone

**Danny: Where have you been?**

**Me: Sorry, this week was busy for me with school.**

**Danny: Does this mean you'll give us a good chapter?**

**Me: When have I not? Anyway, this is where the campout truly begins. Are you guys ready?**

**Dani: Yea, so let's get going.**

**I still don't own Danny Phantom.**

A Ghostly Campout

Chapter 4: Into the Ghost Zone

The group met up down in the lab and started packing up the Specter Speeder. Sam made sure the controls were working while Danny and Jazz put the supplies away. Tucker was looking at the Infi-map, and Dani, still invisible, secretly helped bring the food over. In a couple of minutes, everything was ready.

"I think we're ready to go," Sam said.

"Then let's open the portal and…"

"Hold on a second," Jazz interrupted.

Danny walked up to her. "Ok, what's going on? You bought extras, you act like your hiding something, and now you don't want us to go yet."

"Just wait a second."

"For what?"

"For me!" a voice called out.

The trio looked around at the empty room.

"Who said…?"

"BOO!" Dani became visible, causing the teens to yelp and jump back. Then they started laughing.

"Hey coz, what's up?" Dani asked.

"Doing great. How about you?"

"Stabilized and good."

"So what brings you here today?" Danny asked.

"Jazz invited me to come along on your camping trip in the Ghost Zone," Dani explained.

"So this is your little surprise," Danny said turning to Jazz

"I hope you don't mind her tagging along. She's really wants to see the Ghost Zone," Jazz explained.

"Not at all."

"Yea, she's part of the team," Sam added.

"And with her ghost powers, we'll be two times protected if we get attacked," Tucker said. Everybody looked at him. "What? Did I say something?"

"Tucker, we won't be near any ghosts. The Infi-map can guide us to a place where there are no ghosts within a 50 mile radius," Sam said.

"Then I think we're ready to go. Is everybody here, or are there any more surprise guests?" Danny said.

"We're all ready," Jazz said.

"Let's go," Dani said.

The group piled into the Specter Speeder. Sam powered up the engines. Tucker pushed a button and the cameras in the house powered on. Danny pressed another button, and the portal opened. Jazz looked over at Dani, who was sitting by the window.

"Look, I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Dani. It slipped my mind and…"

"It's ok Danny. I'm glad she's here." Jazz responded.

The Specter Speeder started flying towards the portal. Tucker grabbed the Infi-map from Sam and opened it up.

"I got this one. Take us to…somewhere without any ghosts,"

The map glowed and traced a path to what looked like a forest area.

"Here we go. Next stop, the Ghost Zone!" Danny announced.

The Specter Speeder flew into the portal and in a matter of seconds, flew into the Ghost Zone. Dani's eyes widened as she looked out the window. She admired the sights, and the other ghosts they passed by.

"I can't believe I'm actually here!" Dani cheered.

After flying for a while, the Infi-map lead them to the forest like area. The Specter Speeder flew down and landed in an opening near the middle of the forest. The gang piled out and admired the sight.

"This spot looks perfect," Sam said.

"Then let's set up camp," Danny said.

Sam and Tucker went to find sticks for fire and logs to sit on, Danny and Jazz set up the tents, while Dani was still amazed she was in the Ghost Zone. After a while, the camp was set.

"What time is it anyway?" Danny asked.

"I would say it's almost evening, but it's hard to tell here," Jazz answered.

"No problem. I set up one of the cameras so we could see a clock." Tucker went inside the Specter Speeder and brought up the screens showing Fentonworks. One of the screens had a clock on it. "It looks like it is almost evening."

"Hey, I was right," Jazz remarked.

"So what should we do now?" Dani asked.

Sam sat down on a log. "I think I'll relax. It's nice to be in an area similar to forests on Earth."

"Mind if I join you?" Danny asked. Sam moved over and Danny sat down. "It's nice to in the Ghost Zone without worrying about ghosts."

"This place is awesome! I've got to come back here more often!" Dani said.

"Marshmallows anybody?" Jazz asked.

Tucker rubbed two sticks together and made a fire. Everybody got a marshmallow and sat around the fire.

"Ok, I got a great _ghost_ story. Want to hear it?" Dani asked. Everybody nodded.

"A long time ago, there was a boy and a girl. They were walking in a forest, just like this one. Suddenly, the boy heard something. The girl assured him it was his own movement, but then she heard something also, and neither of them were moving. The boy reached for his flashlight, but he forgot to put batteries in it. The girl tried to look around, but then, out of the corner of her eye, she…"

"What was that?" Jazz asked.

Everybody kept quiet, and they heard a rustling noise coming from nearby bushes. "Good question," Danny said. The noise came again.

"A ghost?" Sam asked.

"Here? Man, I said take us to a place without any ghosts. Why won't anybody or anything listen to me," Tucker complained.

The rustling sound was coming closer. The group huddled together and prepared to face what was coming. Then, out of the bushes came a figure, and it leaped towards Danny.

**Me: Don't you love cliffhangers?**

**Danny: No!**

**Me: Anyway, you can probably guess what episode I was watching when I wrote Tuckers last line. It looks like the gang is in a pickle. Wonder what will happen? Why is there something else in the area? What does it want with Danny?**

**Tucker: I think I know…**

**Me: Stay tuned for the answers and don't forget to review!**

**Tucker: Oh come on. Will someone listen to me?**


	5. A Fight on Camp

**Me: Ok, so I decided to rewrite this chapter. When I first posted it a while back, I wasn't very happy about the way the chapter turned out. Some of the characters seemed OOC and the fighting seemed off. I also gave Technus more of a reason to be extremely mad at Cujo rather than just because he took his staff. **

**Danny: You also changed the title.**

**Me: Yep, when I think of the word 'chaos' I think of mass battles and lots of action and big powerful enemies. But this chapter isn't like that at all. It's supposed to be a fight, but nothing too intense. Think of it like a boss level in a video game. The first boss is usually pretty easy to defeat, and the bosses get stronger as the game goes on. That's kind of what I'm going for with the ghosts in the story. **

**Danny: Anything else?**

**Me: One more thing, I added something else that wasn't in the original chapter, but you will have to read to find out what it is. I would also like to give a shout out to IceQueenandFireQueen for guidance to how the characters act for this chapter. Hopefully this will set the tone more for the rest of the story. So like I said before, don't sit down, and do enjoy the chapter.**

**Danny: My show and I belong to Butch Hartman, not her.**

A Ghostly Campout

Chapter 5: A Fight on Camp

Everybody was huddled up together as the rustling noise grew closer and closer. Danny and Dani prepared to transform and fight. Suddenly a figure jumped out of the bushes and onto Danny. But to everybody's surprise, Danny was laughing, and the ghost was licking him. It was a little ghost dog with a spikey Axion Labs collar.

"Hi Cujo, nice to see you too," Danny said in between laughs.

Sam and Tucker were relieved it was just Cujo, while Jazz and Dani walked up to him. Both smiling and drawn back.

"Aww, he's so cute!" Dani exclaimed. Jazz pet him as he licked her hand.

"Did you lose your squeak toy again?" Danny asked.

Cujo ran back to the bushes, and came back with what looked like an electro-staff. He placed it down near Danny and wagged his tail with enjoyment.

"I think he wants to play fetch," Sam suggested.

Danny picked up the staff and examined it. He looked back at Cujo, who was still waiting for Danny to throw it.

"Hold on a second. Cujo, did you try to play fetch with someone else before you came here?" Cujo responded with a happy bark.

"What ghost would have a lightning rod like that?" Tucker asked.

Suddenly more rustling came from the bushes. The group huddled up again. Then, Danny and Dani's ghost sense went off. "I think I know," Danny said.

Out of the bushes came another ghost. This one had black glasses, a black suit with a white cape, and a mullet.

"Ah-ha! I finally found you, and look what the dog dragged in, his little friends!"

"Technus!" everybody said.

"Present and accounted for! Now hand over the dog!" Technus yelled. Cujo stepped back, and hid behind Danny.

"It doesn't look like he wants to go with you," Danny said.

"Well too bad! I've been chasing that dog throughout the Ghost Zone, and I won't stop until I have that dog in my hands!"

"What you want with him?" Jazz asked.

"None of your business! Besides, it's not my fault that dog's been a pain in the neck for days."

_*Flashback*_

A few days ago, Technus was standing outside his door in the Ghost Zone. He had a bunch of gadgets in his arms.

"Ha-ha, these will surely help me in my takeover of the world, and I can download pictures faster at the same time!" Technus yelled.

When he was about to go back inside, Technus felt a presence near him. When he looked around, he noticed Cujo floating a few feet from him. He had a big smile on his face.

"What do you want?" Technus asked. Cujo barked in reply.

Technus shrugged his shoulders and went back inside. The next day, Technus went back outside, and stopped when he saw Cujo floating around again.

"What?" Technus asked again. This time, Cujo floated up to him and barked happily. Technus turned around to go back inside, but Cujo floated into his lair before him.

"Hey, what are you doing? You're going to get drool everywhere," Technus yelled. He flew in after Cujo. Banging could be heard inside, along with Technus complaining.

BANG! "Not the computers!"

CRASH! "No! Those are vintage."

POW! "Not…actually, I was going to get rid of those."

Cujo then flew out of the lair, with Technus standing at the doorway. "And stay out!" Technus yelled.

After another two days, Technus was outside holding his electro-staff, thinking about his next plan to take over the world. But he got distracted when he saw Cujo once again floating near him.

"Not you again! Get out of my sight, or I'll make you get out the hard way!" Technus yelled, pointing his staff at Cujo.

Before Technus could do anything else, Cujo floated up to him and grabbed the staff out of his hands.

"Hey, give that back right now!" Technus yelled. Cujo, with his tail wagging, floated around. Technus started heading towards him, with an angry look on his face. Cujo's tail stopped wagging, he turned around and started floating away with the staff.

"Get back here!" Technus yelled chasing after him.

He spent the rest of the morning chasing after Cujo to claim his staff. "After all that stupid dog has done, I'll make sure I never see him again," Technus said to himself.

_*end flashback*_

"And now I shall take my staff back along with that disobedient dog."

"Geez Technus, Cujo just wanted someone to play with. He doesn't get to see me that much." Danny said.

"As if I'm going to puppy-sit that dog? I don't do ghost animals, and I defiantly don't play around. Now give me back my staff, and that dog. I'll make sure he ends up where he belongs! Like maybe nowhere to be seen!"

"Hey, leave him alone! He just wanted company," Dani said, comforting Cujo.

"Well then, I'll have to do this by force."

Technus held out his glowing hands. Cujo started levitating, so did the staff, dragging Danny with it. Technus held both of them in front of him.

"We have to help them!" Sam yelled.

"But we didn't bring any ghost weapons," Tucker pointed out.

"So what do we do now?" Jazz asked.

Suddenly, a flash of light appeared in the corner of their eyes. The teens turned around and saw Dani, transformed into Dani Phantom.

"I got this," Dani said flying towards Technus.

Technus tried grabbing the staff from Danny, but he wouldn't let go. Cujo tried helping, but he couldn't move.

"Give me my staff, or else I'll have to uses more painful way to pry it from you!"

Suddenly a ghost ray came flying and hit Technus. He looked up and saw Dani charging up another ray.

"What?! There's another ghost child?"

Yep, and I'd watch out if I were you," Danny said.

Back near the fire area, Tucker looked around and stopped when he saw what could help.

"Guys, we may not have any hand-held ghost weapons, but we still have one big weapon."

The teens ran into the Specter Speeder, while Sam put the Infi-map near a pile of camping supplies. When she joined them, the engines started roaring.

Down below Technus was getting angry. He shocked Danny, hoping he would let go of the staff. Danny scream of pain was enough to get Sam enraged.

"Were coming Danny! Tuck, start firing," Sam shouted

"Activating ghost blaster," Tucker said pressing a button.

From the top of the vehicle, a huge blaster came out and started charging. It then fired a powerful ray at Technus. The impact of the blast made Danny and Technus let go of the electro-staff. Cujo was released from Technus' grip. Danny and Technus went flying back, and the staff fell to the ground.

"You ok?" Jazz called from the Specter Speeder

"Yea, I'm fine, but I wouldn't say the same for Technus." Danny came forward as Technus got up. "It's over for you. I didn't think I'd say this today but, I'm going ghost!" A bluish-white ring formed around Danny waist and separated, turning him into Danny Phantom. Dani flew down beside him.

"You're outnumbered! Let's say we go our separate way, or else," Danny said charging a ghost ray.

Technus however used his telekinesis to bring his staff to him. He turned to Cujo.

"The only thing needed to be done here is to get rid of that stupid, pain in the neck, ghost dog!" Technus yelled. Cujo started whimpering, then his eyes became engulfed in anger.

"You shouldn't have said that," Danny said.

"Why? It's not like that dog can do…" He looked at Cujo,"…anything."

Cujo wasn't a cute puppy anymore. He was now a big, angry guard dog. He started barking loudly and growling at Technus.

"As if that's going to stop me!" he yelled. "Technus will never give in!"

He charged up his electro-staff. Cujo came charging aggressively, barking with anger. Technus pointed his staff and fired electrical rays towards him. Cujo dodged the first few rays, but one of the more powerful rays hit him hard. Cujo got sent back near the pile of supplies. He reverted back to his puppy form.

"Cujo!" Danny and Dani yelled. But before they could react, Technus fired another electrical ray at them. Both screamed at the shock ran through them.

In the Specter Speeder, Jazz couldn't take it anymore. "Tucker, Sam, keep firing," she said. Jazz went to the escape pod and flew down to the ground. She ran over to Danny and Dani.

"Jazz, don't worry, we've been through worse," Danny said.

"We can totally handle this," Dani added.

"Now to finish you and then that dog!" Technus yelled. But before he could charge up his staff, a ray was fired and hit him. Sam and Tucker took aim and fired again and again. Technus started countering the rays with his staff.

"Why am I wasting this on you? My target is that stupid dog!" Technus yelled.

"We won't let anything happen to Cujo," Danny said, but when he looked around, Cujo wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"Where is he?" Dani asked.

"He must have escaped," Sam said.

"What!? After all that dog did, he's going to run away? Not from me!" Technus looked at the Specter Speeder. "And I think I know how to catch him."

Technus flew up to the Specter Speeder. "Oh no!" Danny said. Sam and Tucker fired more rays, but Technus was determined and dodged all of them. He then flew into the Specter Speeder. It started glowing and changed. Technus' label was on the side door.

"Behold! The Technus Speeder!"

"Not interested in names Technus," Danny said.

But I'm interested in…" Technus started, but Tucker hit a button inside, and blasters started aiming at the Speeder.

"Rowdy aren't we? How about we do this," Technus said. He controlled the rays to aim at Danny, Dani and Jazz. "One more thing, have a nice trip down."

Tucker's seat ejected from the Speeder, sending him flying in the air, and falling down. Dani flew up and quickly grabbed him and flew him to the ground.

"Tucker, you ok?" Sam called from above.

"Why don't you ask him yourself?"

Sam's seat also ejected and sent her flying and screaming. Danny flew up and caught her. Sam smiled. "You ok?" Danny asked bringing her down. "Yea, I'm fine," Sam replied.

"Now that the gangs all there, I can do this!"

Technus charged up the blasters and fired rays at the group. Danny and Dani quickly made a ghost shield and covered everybody up.

"Danny, I'm out of ideas. What are we going to do?" Dani asked.

"Danny, there's something you haven't tried yet," Sam said.

"There is?"

"I don't know about you, but I think Technus has a hot temper."

Danny blinked. "That's right. Dani, I need you to keep the ghost shield up."

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Trying something out." Danny flew towards the Technus Speeder. His eyes started glowing ice blue.

"Hey gadget geek, you need to chill out!" Danny called. He held up his hands, and a snowball formed. Danny threw the ball at Technus.

"He can do that?" Dani asked the others, who answered yes.

Technus fired a ray at the snowball, making it smaller. The ball hit the Speeder and freezed a portion near the front.

Danny's eyes started glowing blue. An ice beam came out of them. Technus countered with a ghost ray. Down below, Dani watched her cousin use his ice powers. She looked at the ghost shield.

Up above, Danny was starting to feel tired. A few minutes later, the ice beam gave in, and the ghost ray hit Danny, sending him to the ground.

"Danny!" everybody cried. Danny slowly got back up. Dani stopped energizing the ghost shield and flew up to Technus.

"Dani, wait!" Danny called, but she was now one on one.

"Ok, I can do this. Concentrate." She held out her hand. It glowed with green ghost energy. Dani seemed disappointed at this. Technus fired another ray, hitting Dani and sending her to the ground. She turned back into a human.

"Dani, are you ok?" Danny asked.

"Yea," Dani sighed.

"Well, now that that's over, I have a dog to deal with!" Technus yelled. With that, the Technus Speeder flew off.

Danny turned back to human and everybody gathered around.

"Great, how are we going to explain this to mom and dad?" Jazz asked.

"I don't know, but what I do know is that this campout is over," Danny replied.

"Why? We still have our supplies and food. The tents are still up." Sam pointed out.

"But we can't check Fentonworks. The monitors were in the Specter Speeder," Tucker said.

"We promised to look after the house."

No one spoke for a minute.

"Ok then, let's head home," Danny said. "I'm sorry this campout was interrupted."

"Its cool dude, it was still fun, for the most part," Tucker said.

Danny smiled. "Ok, Sam, were going to need the Infi-map. Tucker and Jazz, gather the food and supplies and put them into the escape pod, we can use it to get home. Dani, you and I can take down the tents."

Dani, however, seemed zoned out.

"Dani?"

"Huh? Oh, the tents? Ok, let's get going," Dani replied.

Just when they were about to start, Sam called everybody. She sounded scared.

"Sam, what's wrong?" Danny asked.

"The Infi-map, it's gone."

**Me: And that ends this chapter. Honestly, I feel better about this version. I now have a clear view of where this story is heading. Hopefully it won't take me this long to update the next time.**

**Danny: About that…**

**Me: I posted another chapter to make up for the long update.**

**Danny: Well it's better than nothing, but still…**

**Me: Don't forget to review, and enjoy the next chapter.**


	6. The Plan

**Me: Say it… I know you want to… go ahead…I'm ready for it…Say it already!**

**Danny: sigh, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?! DO YOU KNOW IT'S BEEN A MONTH SINCE THE LAST UPDATE?!**

**Me:*takes deep breath* Now that that's over, I am truly sorry that this took so long. School and life hit me hard this month. I won't go into details, but let's say I had a lot of essays and tests. But now that that's all over, I will try to update more frequently. I'm going to shoot for a Friday-Sunday range, aka…the weekend, for updates.**

**Tucker: Don't worry PD, I'll make a schedule for you, with the power of technology.**

**Me: Uh…thanks Tucker, but I think I'm good. How about we get to the chapter. It's a little short, but important. Let's begin!**

**Danny: I belong to Butch Hartman, not her.**

A Ghostly Campout

Chapter 6: The Plan

The gang searched all over the area for the Infi-map. Danny and Sam checked near the fire area, Tucker looked by the escape pod, Jazz and Dani scanned the perimeter of the opening. But the Infi-map was nowhere to be.

"Great, how am I going to explain this to Frostbite?" Danny asked. "Where did that map go?"

"Do you think it was stolen? Maybe Technus took it, or possibly Cujo?" Sam asked.

"Maybe, but we don't know for sure. So right now we need a plan for the rest of the week," Danny announced.

Tucker yawned. "Man, today took a lot out of me. We should call it a day."

"Right after our official Ghost Getters meeting to make the plan," Jazz said.

"Jazz, it's Team Phantom, not Ghost Getters," Danny said.

Jazz shrugged and the group got into a little circle. Everyone sat down as Danny started talking.

"Ok, so we have a week to try to get home, find Technus along with the Specter Speeder, and find and return the Infi-map to Frostbite. We can uses the escape pod to travel and store our food and supplies. Hopefully we can find some of our ally ghosts and they can help us. Any questions?"

"Yea, can I go to bed now?" Tucker said.

Danny chuckled. "Sure, let's get the sleeping bags out."

While Danny, Sam, and Dani set up their bags, Tucker and Jazz went over to the pile of supplies to get theirs.

"Wait, how are we going to know what time it is? The monitor with the clock was in the Specter Speeder," Jazz asked.

"No problem," Tucker answered. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his PDA. "Just press this button, and now we have time." The time shown was 9:00

"You mean you had your PDA with you this whole time?" Jazz asked a little irritated.

"Shhh," Tucker said. He looked over to see the others setting their bags down. "Not so loud."

"Why didn't you just use that before? Couldn't you have used it to hack into the Specter Speeder like you do with Skulker?"

"No way! If Sam found out I brought my PDA, she would be all over me. Whether it's a camp on a camping ground or in the Ghost Zone, Sam is defiantly someone who is one with nature."

"That would make sense," Jazz commented.

After a few minutes, Tucker and Jazz were asleep. Dani was sitting next to her sleeping bag. She looked at her hands, glowing with green ecto-energy. 'What's up with that?' she thought. Dani then laid down and soon went to sleep.

Danny and Sam were the last to get into their sleeping bags.

"I'm sorry this campout didn't go as planned," Danny whispered.

"It's ok, and don't worry, we'll get back home," Sam whispered back.

Danny smiled as the two teens started drifting off to sleep.

'I hope.'

**Me: It looks like Dani has something on her mind. Anyway, told you the chapter was short, but the next one will be longer. Just to clarify, everything that has happened in this story so far did take place in one day.**

**Sam: Wow, talk about a lot going on.**

**Me: Yea, now just imagine my life. Anyway, next chapter will be the start of the gang finding their way back home.**

**Danny: Without any ghost attacks?**

**Me: Now what fun would that be? **

**Danny: I was afraid you'd say that.**

**Me: Stay tuned and review!**


	7. Container of Food

**Danny: PD, can we get home without any ghost attacks?**

**Me: You're in the Ghost Zone, what do you expect? But don't worry, the ghosts in this chapter aren't too hard.**

**Danny: That's good, so…wait, what do you mean ghost**_**s**_**? There's more than one?**

**Me: Yep, and no coincidences around here. Enjoy the chapter!**

**I still don't own this awesome show.**

A Ghostly Campout

Chapter 7: Container of Food

Tucker was the first to wake up. He looked at his PDA lying next to him. The time was 7:00, and the day was Monday. He quickly put the device in his pocket as the other started stirring awake.

"You guys tired too?" Tucker asked.

"You could say that," Danny replied.

The gang had a hard time getting to sleep that night, after all that happened. Jazz made sure everybody had energy to get through the day, and the gang started packing up the escape pod.

"How long do you think it will take to get home?" Sam asked.

"Not sure, hopefully not too long. But I'm not sure where we are in relation to the Fenton Portal, and if that's the case, we might need to ask for directions."

Once all the food and supplies were in the escape pod, Sam, Tucker, and Jazz piled in. Danny and Dani transformed into their ghost forms and secured the door.

"Ok guys, let's get going."

Danny and Dani lifted up the escape pod, letting it float in the air. The two started pushing the pod out of the forest-like area and into the empty area of the Ghost Zone. Everybody looked around, trying to find out where they were exactly. After a while Sam noticed one of the pink doors leading to a ghost's lair. It looked different from the others, almost like cafeteria doors.

"Do you think someone can help in there?" Sam asked.

"Maybe, but it could be an enemy," Danny said.

"I can go in there, and if it is a foe, I can take it on," Dani said.

"Are you sure?"

"Don't worry coz, nothing can stop me," Dani then looked a little unsure.

"Ok, hopefully someone in there knows the way. Jazz, why don't you go with her?"

The escape pod doors opened. Dani flew over and grabbed Jazz's hand. The two floated over to the door. Jazz knocked on the door, but there was no answer. Dani pushed on the door a little, and it opened a little.

"If the door is open, then there must be someone in there," Jazz said. The two went inside.

Danny set the escape pod on a platform nearby. Sam and Tucker got out.

"Guys, I'm sorry about the Infi-map. I should've put it in a safer place," Sam said.

"It's ok. We're not mad at you," Danny replied.

"We're your friends, we understand," Tucker added.

"I was just really worried about you when Technus shocked you, and I…"

Danny put his hand on her shoulder. "Don't be so hard on yourself. I would be worried too if a ghost attacked you."

Sam smiled. "Thanks, that means a lot. I still want to find the map and get back home."

"If only the escape pod had some kind of GPS for the Ghost Zone. We could get home without fighting anymore ghosts," Tucker said.

"But we still need to find Technus and the Specter Speeder," Sam pointed out.

Suddenly, Danny's ghost sense went off. The teens because alert.

"A ghost? Out here?" Danny asked.

"Beware!" a voice called out.

"Oh, great,"

The teens looked up and saw a ghost above them. He had gray overalls, gray gloves, a gray toque, black shoes, and blue skin.

"I am The Box Ghost! Here to bring cardboard terror to you!"

"What are you doing all the way out here?" Danny asked.

"What else? To bring down terror!"

"Was that supposed to be a joke?" Sam asked.

"Going ghost," Danny said. The white ring formed around his waist and separated, turning him into Danny Phantom.

"Don't worry, this won't take long."

Meanwhile, Jazz and Dani looked around inside the ghost lair. It looked very similar to the cafeteria at Casper High. Tables were set up with benches, a salad bar was places near one of the walls. There was a table with utensils, napkins, and cups. Trays were set up with food near a window lading into a kitchen.

"Ghost attack Casper High a lot, don't they?" Dani asked.

"More than often," Jazz answered.

The two girls looked through the window. Inside was a kitchen, with stoves on one side, a food pantry, a chopping table, and a sink in the corner. Dani's ghost sense went off. She then noticed a figure with a ghostly glow near what looked like a huge freezer filled with food, all of which looked like meat.

"Excuse me!" Dani called out.

The figure turned around and floated towards them. She was wearing a pink outfit with a matching pink hairnet, a white apron, and yellow gloves.

"Hello children. What brings you out here today?" She asked.

Wait, your Lunch-A-Belle!" Jazz announced.

"Oh, now let not have any of that. Call me The Lunch Lady dear."

Jazz eyed her. "I'm still watching you," she mumbled.

"So, what do you do around here?" Dani asked.

"I run a cafeteria for all the ghosts in the Ghost Zone. Ghosts come here to fill up with a meal, snack, or just something quick and on the go." The Lunch Lady explained.

"Even all the way out here?" Dani asked.

"You'd be surprised little girl. So what are you two doing here?"

"Well, were a little lost. Do you know how to get to the Fenton Portal?" Dani asked.

"Oh my. It's been a while since I was at the Fenton Portal. I'm afraid I don't remember how to get there."

"Oh, ok." Dani said. The two girls started to turn around.

"Wait, why don't I make you something to eat. I make a mean sloppy joe."

"It's ok, we have food outside," Jazz answered.

"I insist, I'll make you both a healthy burger, on the house," The Lunch Lady said.

"Well, ok. We could give some to the others too, except Sam." Jazz suggested.

"I better get to work then," The Lunch Lady said.

Dani looked over at the table and saw plastic plates, stacked on each other.

"Do you mind if I could have some of those plastic plates?" she asked.

"Not at all, help yourself," The Lunch Lady answered. She went to the stove.

Dani went over to the stack and picked up some plates. She ran over and handed them to Jazz.

"I need you to throw these plates in front of me," Dani told Jazz.

"Why?" Jazz seemed confused.

"Just practicing my moves," Dani replied.

Jazz didn't ask any more questions. Dani went to one side of the cafeteria while Jazz was on the other. Dani got into a ready stance as Jazz prepared to throw a plate.

"Ok, I can do this. Think cold," Dani said to herself.

Jazz threw a plate towards Dani. She held out her hands and a ghost ray hit the plate and burned it to the ground. Dani signaled Jazz to throw another one. She did so, and Dani blasted it again with a ghost ray.

"Dani, what's the point of this?" Jazz asked.

"Just watch," Dani replied.

Jazz threw another plate. This time, it circled around in front of the trays of food. Dani concentrated and thought about cold ideas. She held out her hands, out came a huge ghost ray, burning the plate. But the ray also hit behind the plate, burning all the food.

Dani stopped charging her ghost ray and ran over to the trays, along with Jazz. They looked at the food, feeling bad about what just happened. The Lunch Lady came out of a door to the teens.

"Oh my, what happened here?" she asked.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to burn your food. It was an accident," Dani explained.

"You could always cook something else for the ghosts," Jazz said trying to make the situation better.

"You mean, change the menu?" The Lunch Lady asked.

"Yea, I'm sorry," Dani said.

The Lunch Lady suddenly changed. Her hair turned into fire, her eyes filled with rage, and flames surrounded her. She approached the two teens with intense anger.

"Change the menu?! That food is always served on this day! It's been like that for years!" she yelled.

"I've got a bad feeling about this," Jazz said.

"Me too, which means it's ghost time," Dani said determined. With that statement, she transformed into Dani Phantom.

"We'll beat you Lunch-A-Belle, and your evil wieners too," Jazz yelled. Dani looked at her. "Witty banter, very important in any battle."

Dani prepared to battle The Lunch Lady. Jazz ran over to the table, grabbed utensil to fight with, and met up with Dani again. Both were ready.

Outside, Danny was firing ghost rays at The Box Ghost. Sam and Tucker had poles from their tents to help out. The Box Ghost was getting weaker, but wasn't ready to give up.

"What's taking those two so long?" Sam asked.

"Not sure. Maybe something happened in there," Tucker suggested.

"We'll go in and find out, right after this," Danny said. The Box Ghost came charging at him. Danny's eyes glowed blue, and he fired an ice beam at him, trapping him in ice. Danny punched the ice ball, sending The Box Ghost flying.

"Now that that's over, let's get inside and help the others," Sam said.

Danny helped Sam and Tucker float over to the door. Tucker pushed it open. As soon as he did, meat was thrown on him.

"It's a dream come true!" Tucker said, eating the meat.

"Great, of all the places to stop at, it had to be a meat joint," Sam said.

"If there's meat here, then the others could be in trouble," Danny said, flying in.

Back outside, what Danny didn't know was that a crack formed where he punched the ice ball. The Box Ghost noticed this and used his strength to break the ball open.

"You cannot escape The Box Ghost!"

He flew over to the door and quietly snuck in.

Inside, The Lunch Lady was in her meat form fighting Dani and Jazz. Dani fired ghost rays at her while Jazz was throwing knives and forks. The Lunch Lady wasn't taking much damage.

"How dare you change my menu!" she yelled.

"I can't hold her off much longer," Dani said.

Suddenly, another green ghost ray fired from behind and hit The Lunch Lady. Danny flew beside Dani while Sam and Tucker joined Jazz.

"Ready to do this together coz?" Danny asked.

"Any time," Dani replied.

The Lunch Lady made a sword of meat and swung it at the gang. Sam and Tucker still had their poles, Jazz had knives and forks, all three at ready stances.

"Ok guys, I have an idea. Throw the poles and knives on my signal," Danny said. The others nodded. "Dani, can you distract her?"

Dani flew to the other side of The Lunch Lady. She turned around as Dani fired ghost rays at her. The Lunch Lady swung her meat sword at Dani, who dodged the impact. Behind them, Danny's eyes turned blue, and he fired an ice beam at The Lunch Lady, freezing her in a block of ice. Dani looked down at her glowing green hands.

"Ok guys, now!"

Sam and Tucker threw their poles at her arms. They hit the ice, causing it to break off, along with her arms.

"Looks like you haven't got the guts!" Jazz yelled, throwing the knives and breaking off part of her body. The Lunch Lady started turning back into her ghost form. But she was still flaming with rage.

Near the door, The Box Ghost was watching the battle. "Now's the perfect time."

The Lunch Lady charged at the group. The Box Ghost did too. Danny and Dani flew everybody to a corner. The two ghosts then stopped charging. They looked at each other in the eye, and smiled.

"Uh, H-Hi," The Box Ghost said.

"Hello," The Lunch Lady responded back.

The two looked at each other longer. "I like your outfit,"

"You have a nice pair of overalls there,"

"Um, ew," Danny and Dani said together.

The Box Ghost looked at them. "How dare you call her gross when she is the most beautiful ghost I've have seen!"

"How about we take them together," She suggested.

"Sorry, but I'm going to have to break this up," Danny said. His eyes glowed blue again. He made a snowball and threw it at the ghosts, freezing their bodies.

"I think we've been here for too long," Sam said. "Let's get back on the road."

The teens ran back to the door. Sam was trying to pull Tucker away from the meat in the kitchen. Eventually, they made it back to the escape pod.

"You have not heard of the last of Box…"

"And Lunch."

The ghosts looked at each other again.

"Box Lunch, I'll have to remember that," The Lunch Lady said blushing. The Box Ghost blushed too.

Sam, Tucker, and Jazz got into the escape pod. Danny and Dani lifted it up and pushed it along.

"So now where do we go?" Dani asked.

"Not sure. We'll have to wait and see what's in store for us." And with that, the group headed off.

**Me: BOX LUNCH WILL LIVE ON! … Crap, did I say that out loud?**

**Sam: And I got it on video.**

**Me: Great. I hope everybody likes my idea of what The Lunch Lady does in the Ghost Zone. Since she formerly worked as a lunch lady at Casper High, it would make sense if she worked at a cafeteria for the ghosts. **

**Tucker: All that meat, it was beautiful.**

**Me: …Right. So if any of you are confused about Dani's behavior in the last few chapters, it will be explained. It will take a few chapters, but there is a reason for it. **

**Dani: So what's in store for the next chapter?**

**Me: Really, you should "remember" what happens next.**

**Danny: Oh no.**

**Me: Stay tuned, and remember, reviews = motivation!**


End file.
